Ein ganz normaler Tag
by Orlah
Summary: An einen erst so wundervoll scheinenden Tag geschehen meistens doch die wunderlichten Dinge. Deidre befindet sich allein auf Patroullie im Wald, wo sie jedoch nicht lange einsam ist und auch sogleich eine Bekanntschaft der besonderen Art macht.


Ein ganz normaler Tag

Es war einer der wenigen Tage, in Kells, an denen die Temperatur über dem normalen Durchschnitt lag. Die Mystischen Ritter befanden sich gerade auf einer Patroullie im Wald und in den Dörfern. Ivar und Garrett streifen durch die Berge, während sich Rohan und Angus die Dörfer und Küsten vornahmen. Als einzige durchstriff Deidre allein den Wald. Ihre Schritte fest auf ihr vermeintliches Ziel, das Black Water Valley, gerichtet, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie von einem fremden Paar Augen beobachtet wurde. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich ins weiche Gras fallen. Hier draußen war sie endlich mal allein. Hier konnte sie in ruhe nachdenken. Sie schloss die Augen und bemerkte nicht, wie sich eine finstere Gestalt an sie heran schlich. Zu spät erkannte sie ihre missliche Lage. In der Siloette über ihr, konnte sie deutlich einen Temrasoldaten ausmachen. Sofort zog dieser ein Tuch aus der Tasche und band ihr den Mund zu. Weiter kramte er noch ein kurzes Seil hervor und verband ihr damit die Hände. Sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, stand er auf und betrachtete sein Werk.

"Die Königin wird hoch erfreut sein, wenn ich dich zu ihr bringe." Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, als sei ihm eine bessere Idee gekommen. Mit hinterhältigem Blick besah er sich seine Beute. Er beugte sich abermals über sie, streichelte ihre Wange und meinte nur: "Warum den ganzen spaß verpassen? Ausliefern kann ich dich nachher immer noch. Jetzt will ich erstmal meine Belohnung haben." Während er redete, versuchte sich Deidre vergebens zu wehren. Ungehört gingen ihre Schreie im rauschen des nahe gelegenen Baches unter. Ganz gleich, wie geschickt sie auch mit dem Schwert war, in Punkto Stärke kam sie gegen einen Mann nicht an. "Wir können es auf die sanfte oder auf die harte Tour machen." Mit einer Hand fest ihr Kinn umklammert funkelte er sie an. "Je mehr du dich wehrst, desto mehr muss ich dir weh tun. Verstanden?! Solltest du fliehen wollen, werd ich dir meinen kleinen Begleiter vorstellen müssen, kapiert?!" Drohend zog er ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und stieß es dicht neben ihrem Gesicht, in den weichen Boden. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln floh über sein Gesicht. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. In Gedanken betete sie zu den großen Göttern, dass es schnell vorbei gehen möge.

Almählig verabschiedete sich die Sonne mit ein paar letzten warmen Strahlen und tauchte die Insel in ein sanftes rot. Müde von der Verrichtung ihres Tageswerkes legten sich die Bewohner nach und nach schlafen, nur im Schloss brannte vereinzelt noch ein Licht auf.

Als Garrett und Ivar den Thronsaal passierten, wurden sie auch schon stürmisch empfangen. "Habt ihr Deidre irgendwo gesehen? Ist sie euch über den Weg gelaufen? Oder hat sie gesagt, wo sie hin wollte?", stürmten Rohan und Angus auf die beiden ein. "Jetzt mal schön einer nach dem anderem. Was ist los?", fragte Ivar. "Deidre ist nicht von ihrer Patroullie zurückgekehrt König Conchobar macht sich Sogen um sie.", klärte Rohan die beiden auf. "Vielleicht ist sie ja schon schlafen gegangen und keiner hat gesehen, wie sie rein gekommen ist?", beruhigte ihn Garrett.

Der Morgen graute, in Angus´ Augen war die Nacht wieder viel zu schnell vorbei gegangen. Nur mühsam und noch im Halbschlaf konnte er sich zum nahen Bach schleppen. "Wie kannst du so früh am Morgen nur immer schon so gut gelaunt sein? Das ist doch unnormal." "Das ist nicht der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns beiden, alter Freund. Ich hau mir vor dem schlafen nicht den Bauch mit jeder Menge Essen voll." "Was willst du damit sagen? Machst du dich lustig über mich?" "Du weißt, ich würde nie wagen, den großen Angus von Kells zu ... Was im Namen von Dagda hat das zu bedeuten?" Ungläubig starrten die beiden aufs Wasser. Ein dünner rot schimmernder Faden schlängelte sich durch die Fluten. "Da muss irgendwas passiert sein. Komm mit, Angus. Wir müssen raus finden, woher das kommt."

Aus einiger Entfernung konnte Rohan jemanden am Flussufer ausfindig machen. Je näher sie die auf die etwas verloren scheinende Gestalt zu liefen, desto deutlicher konnten sie ein leises Schluchzen vernehmen. "Deidre! Was machst du hier?" Erschrocken zog die Prinzessin die stark blutende Hand aus dem kühlen Nass und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. "Was machst du hier draußen? Du zitterst ja." "Es geht mir gut. Lasst mich einfach in ruhe!" Wie Blitze zuckten die Bilder der gestrigen Nacht vor ihrem Auge auf.

_Der Soldat. Der nahe Bach. Und dann ein tiefer Schnitt und Blut! "Da ich ein herzensguter Mensch bin, werd ich dich laufen lassen.", diese Stimme. Immer wieder hörte Deidre diese Worte. "Allerdings, sollst du auch sehen, dass ich sehr großzügig bin. Deshalb hab ich hier ein kleines Geschenk für dich." Noch ehe sie sich versah, konnte Deidre auch schon den stechenden Schmerz spüren. Im nächsten Moment war der Soldat im Schutz des Waldes verschwunden. Sie war allein. Völlig durcheinander sank sie auf die Knie. _

"Deidre! Hörst du mir zu?", allmählich realisierte sie, dass alles vorbei war. Fast schien es ihr, wie ein böser Traum. ."Weißt du was das Problem mit euch Prinzessinnen ist?", regte sich Angus, ein paar Meter sicheren Abstand haltend, künstlich auf. "Die Wunde sieht sehr tief aus. Das muss sich Cahardt unbedingt ansehen." "Andauernd muss man euch retten." "Am besten du kommst sofort mit uns mit." "Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht! Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selbst auf mich auf zu passen!" Wütend schlug sie Rohan´s helfende Hand zu Seite und lies die beiden stehen. "Ich meine, könnt ihr nicht mal gerettet bleiben??" "Du kannst mit der Show aufhören. Sie ist weg." "Oh, dass war ja einfach. Was hast du falsch gemacht??" "Trottel!", und schon kassierte er von Rohan eine Kopfnuss. "Was?!" Seufzend drehte sich Rohan um und ging zurück, Richtung Schloss. Angus trottete im Schlepptau hinter ihm her.

Den ganzen Tag lang schlich Deidre durch die Wälder, Berge und Täler. Erst später, in der Nacht, als sämtliche Lichter bereits gelöscht worden waren, schlug sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss ein. Vor ihrer Tür stand ein kleiner Korb mit Kräutern und Verbänden. Eine Nachricht lag dabei. „Zerreiben, auftragen und fest verbinden."

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine leise Stimme bat um Einlass. Sacht wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein junges Mädchen mit einem Tablett trat ein. „Guten Morgen, Hoheit!" Deidre lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte hinauf zu Decke. Fast teilnahmslos lies sie alles um sich herum geschehen. „Ihr habt seit Tagen nichts Richtiges gegessen." „Ich hab keinen Hunger." „Ihr könnt nicht den ganzen Tag hier bleiben. Eure Freunde und Euer Vater machen sich bestimmt sorgen." Schweigen. „Kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn du weißt es geschieht etwas und du kannst nichts dagegen machen?" „Ich verstehe nicht ganz?" „Hast du Kinder?" Deidre betrachtete sich ihre Hand. Die Blutungen hatten nachgelassen, dennoch stach der Schmerz ungemein. „Nein, aber ich hätte gerne welche." „Und dein Mann, wünscht er sich auch welche?" „Ich denke schon. Er freut sich schon sehr auf unser erstes. Er…", sie stockte, „… er kommt aus Temra." Temra. Genau dieses Zeichen befand sich jetzt in tiefen Schnitten auf ihrer Handfläche. „Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Die Menschen können nichts für den ganzen Irrsinn." „Ihr solltet mal wieder an die frische Luft gehen. Die Klippen im Westen, ein schöner Ort zum Nachdenken." „Die Klippen? Entschuldige, ich hätte dich so etwas nicht fragen dürfen. Du kannst gehen." Betreten verneigte sich die junge Frau und ließ Deidre wieder allein. Draußen auf dem Gang wurde sie sofort von Rohan und Angus abgefangen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ die beiden stehen. „Deidre?", klopfte Rohan an. „Deidre, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Jetzt komm schon raus und erzähl uns endlich, was überhaupt mit dir los ist."

„Was mit mir los ist? Ich werd dir sagen, was mit mir los ist. Ich will meine Ruhe verdammt noch mal. Ist das so schwer?" „Rohan geh mal auf Seite.", meinte Angus und fischte aus seiner Westentasche einen Dietrich. „Was glaubt ihr beiden, was ihr da macht?", fragte eine tiefere Männerstimme, woraufhin sich Angus und Rohan sofort versohlen umdrehten. „Euer Majestät, wir haben nur… ähm, nur die Tauglichkeit der Schlösser überprüft. Ah, ja. Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Komm Rohan, wir sehen uns noch die restlichen Schlösser an.", log Angus schnell. Kopfschüttelns sah Conchobar seinen Ritter nach. „Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden!", rief Deidre auf das erneute Klopfen hin. „Ich werde hier nicht eher „verschwinden", bevor du mir nicht erzählt hast, was dich bedrückt." „Musst du nicht irgendwo Krieg spielen?", paffte sie ihren Vater an. „Das ist jetzt zweitranig. Du machst sofort die Tür auf, junge Dame." „Oder sonst? Willst du mich übers Knie legen?" „Deidre, ich mein es ernst!" „Befehls mir doch!" „Schön, ich hab Zeit. Irgendwann wirst du schon heraus kommen." Wütend ließ Deidre ihren Blick im Zimmer umher schweifen. Ihre Augen blieben am Fenster hängen. Sie raffte sich auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und suchte einige Dinge zusammen, dann öffnete sie das Fenster. Einen letzten Blick zurück werfend, wagte sie den Abstieg, hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang.

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis sich Rohan und Angus wieder sicher genug waren, es erneut an Deidres Tür zu versuchen. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass Conchobar noch immer davor saß und darauf wartete, dass seine Tochter wieder zur Vernunft kam. „Er schläft, toller Wachhund.", scherzte Angus und trat auf den König zu. „Angus, was hast du vor? Bist du verrückt, komm zurück.", versuchte Rohan seinen besten Freund zu beschwichtigen. Gekonnt schlich sich der ehemalige Dieb am schlafendem vorbei und brachte mit wenigen Handgriffen das Schloss der Tür zum aufschnappen. Triumphierend winkte er seinem Kumpan ihm ins innere der Kammer zu folgen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch folgte Rohan dem Beispiel seines Freundes. Vorsichtig ließ er hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen und atmete erleichtert durch. „Weißt du, was uns blüht, wenn Conchobar raus bekommt, das wir hier rumschnüffeln?", fragte Rohan unsicher. „Mach dir mal um den König keine Sorgen. Deidre. Vor der musst du Angst haben. Bin gespannt, was sie hier drin versteckt." „Spinnst du?", fuhr Rohan dazwischen. „Lass die Finger von ihren Sachen, oder willst du wieder an einem Baum enden?" „Das war ein Missverständnis und das weißt du auch." Angus lies von der hölzernen Truhe ab und trat aufs Fenster zu. „Wow, hast du diesen Ausblick gesehen?" „Hey, komm mal her." Angus schloss das Fenster und trat neben seine Freund an den Schreibtisch.

_Vater, _

_Manchmal in der Nacht hab ich schreckliche Träume und wenn ich aufwach quält mich die Angst. Nicht länger ertrage ich die Gewissheit, das erlebte mit mir zu nehmen. Zu wissen, es gibt keine andere Wahl, keine Zukunft. Frauen wie ich, werden meistens zu Mördern ihres eigenen Fleisch und Blutes oder von ihrem Dorf verstoßen. Solch jemanden will keiner als Anführer und auch deshalb muss ich fort. _

_Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich möchte nur, dass du mich verstehst und erkennst, warum ich so gehandelt habe. Cathabad kennt als einziger das Ausmaß der ganzen Situation. Es hier nieder zu schreiben fehlt mir fast die Kraft. _

_Die einzige Hoffnung, die mir geblieben ist, liegt hinter dem Horizont. Schon bald wird Mutter wieder bei mir sein. _

Fassungslos ließ Rohan das Blatt sinken. „Weißt du was das bedeutet?", fragte Rohan. „Das Deidre ihre Mutter besuchen fährt und so schnell nicht wieder kommt?" „Du Schwachkopft. Und was glaubst du, warum ihre Mutter nicht hier bei ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter ist?" „Na, weil sie hinterm Horizont lebt." „Kannst du wenigstens einmal dein Gehirn anschalten bevor du etwas von dir gibst? Rate doch mal warum Deidre sie nie erwähnt hat, oder König Conchobar? Sie will sich etwas antun. Verdammt, wir müssen sie finden Angus!" Wütend schlug Rohan mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. „Warum machst du so einen Aufriss? Sie hat weder ihre Waffe noch ihre Sachen hier gelassen. Es besteht kein Grund zu Sorge." Rohan fuhr herum und packte seinen Freund am Kragen, und ließ im nächsten Moment wieder von ihm ab. „Ach, Scheiße!" Mit dem nächsten Satz war Rohan auch schon zu Tür hinaus und währe fast über den noch immer schlafenden Conchobar gestürzt. Entgeistert blieb Angus allein zurück. „Was ist den mit dem los?" Er folgte mit den Augen dem Blickwinkel den Rohan eben gehabt haben musste und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Vor ihm auf dem Bett lagen sowohl ihr Umhang, ihre Armbrust als auch ihr Collier.

Ohne auch nur den geringsten Plan rannte Rohan die Hallen des Schlosses hinunter. Er blieb unter einer Fackel stehen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es hunderte, ja tausende Orte gab, an denen er Deidre suchen konnte, ohne sie zu finden. Doch vielleicht konnte die junge Frau ihm helfen. Er raffte sich auf und lief so schnell er nur konnte zur Küche. Vielleicht erwischte er sie noch. Er hatte Glück und konnte sie an der Tür gerade noch abfangen. „Als du heute bei Deidre warst. Was hat sie dir erzählt? Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt, wo sie hin wollte oder was sie vorhat?" Die junge Frau überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Herr." Völlig entmutigt ließ Rohan den Kopf sinken und wandte sich zum gehen. „Aber sie sah schlecht aus. Ich habe ihr geraten einen Spaziergang zu den Klippen im Westen zu machen. Dort kann man so herrlich ungestört nachdenken." „Die Klippen?" „Das hat sie auch gefragt." „Danke!", rief Rohan mehr schlecht, als Recht, als er zum Schlosstor hinaus jagte.

Inzwischen färbte sie der nahe Horizont rot. Der Morgen leuchtete und die Sonne weckte das Land mit ihren Strahlen. Fast schon teilnahmslos stand Deidre diesem Naturschauspiel gegenüber. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie hier verbracht. Und je mehr sie darüber nach sinnte, desto aussichtsloser erschien ihr ihre Lage. Langsam erhob sie sich und blickte starr auf die wild tanzenden Wellen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen vor die Felsen geschleudert wurden. „Hinter dem Horizont.", flüsterte sie. Das nahende gedonnert von Pferdehufen entging komplett ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich von den Göttern lenken. Die nächsten Sekunden schienen für Rohan wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Deidre wagte den letzten Schritt auf sicherem Boden, den letzten Schritt der sie noch von ihrer Mutter trennte, der letzte Schritt den sie gehen musste um von dieser Schande erlöst zu werden. Gedanklich rief sie sich noch einmal die Gesichter ihrer Freunde in Erinnerung und das Gesicht ihres Vaters. „Bitte Verzeiht mir."

Fast in letzter Sekunde, bevor sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, fühlte sie, wie zwei starke Arme sie nach hinten rissen. „Deidre! Gott sei dank! Hast du mich erschreckt." Im ersten Moment realisierte sie gar nicht was geschehen war. „Rohan? Wie konntest du…" Sanft schloss er sie in seine Arme, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig." „Nein, du verstehst nicht, ich… Ach, Rohan!" Das rauschen der Wellen hinter ihnen und das leise schluchzen waren lange Zeit das einzige, was zu hören war. „Du hast Recht. Ich versteh nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, was geschehen ist und was du mit dieser Aktion bezwecken wolltest. Aber ich verstehe, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst." „Dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das." Zärtlich hob Rohan ihr Kinn und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich lass dich nicht allein. Ich werde unser Kind mit dir aufziehen." Deidre traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Das würdest du tun? Warum?" „Brauch ich einen Grund, um in dich verliebt zu sein?" Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Es schien ein wunderschöner Tag über Kells einzubrechen.

Written by Michelle Hastler


End file.
